I love you
by curlymonic1215
Summary: **Completed** Ethan hits Lizzie and Gordo suddenly takes action
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters.  
  
An: This takes place in the middle of high school.  
  
It was a beautiful Monday morning. Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda were talking to each other by their lockers. Ethan Craft, the school hottie then came up to Lizzie.  
  
Ethan: Hey Lizzie  
  
Lizzie: (smiling) Hey Ethan what's up?  
  
Ethan: (Shyly) Nothing much  
  
Lizzie: Cool  
  
Ethan: Hey Lizzie will you um go out with me?  
  
Lizzie: (shocked) What Um yeah of course I would love too!  
  
Ethan: Great, how about Friday at 7:00?  
  
Lizzie: Great  
  
Ethan: pick you up then  
  
Lizzie: Bye  
  
Lizzie turned to her 2 friends.  
  
Miranda: Oh my god you are the luckiest girl on earth!  
  
Lizzie: Somebody pinch me. Ethan craft just asked me out!  
  
Miranda: This is so great!  
  
Gordo: Yeah, great.  
  
That night Lizzie heard the doorbell ring at exactly 7. She went and answered the door. Ethan stood there looking cuter than ever.  
  
Ethan: you ready?  
  
Lizzie: (smiling) Defiantly  
  
They got to what seemed like a secluded desert. Ethan open Lizzie's door for her and they got out. Lizzie looked around.  
  
Lizzie: (quietly) Where are we? Ethan: Let's go.  
  
Lizzie: Where?  
  
Ethan: To the motel over there.  
  
Lizzie: Ethan no  
  
Ethan then got visibly angry. He looked at Lizzie with pure hatred.  
  
Ethan: What do you mean No!  
  
Lizzie: (scared) Ethan I'm not ready I  
  
Ethan then went over and punched her in the mouth. She could feel the blood trickling down from her lip  
  
Ethan: Don't you dare say no to me!  
  
Lizzie tried to get up but Ethan punched her in the stomach causing her to double over in pain.  
  
Ethan: You ever tell anyone about this I will kill you!  
  
He punched her in the eye and left her lying there crying.  
  
Soon after she got up and went home. When she got home she found out her parents were out for the night. She went to the bathroom to look at herself. She had a full-fledged black eye and a fat lip. Her eyes were puffy from crying. She soon passed out on her bed. The next day she woke up to birds chirping. It brought back memories of the night before. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her eye was worse. Now she could barely keep her eye open. Her face was stained. She got ready and went to school. When she got there Gordo was waiting by her locker.  
  
Gordo: Hey, Oh my god Lizzie look at your eye! What happened?  
  
He gripped her chin into his hands. She tried to turn her head so he would stop worrying. No such luck He sounded too concerned for her to get a chance to explain. He touched her eye gently as to not hurt her. She winced in pain  
  
Gordo: (quietly) Lizzie who did this to you?  
  
Lizzie: I, I, I fell She lied  
  
Gordo guided her to the abandoned cafeteria.  
  
Gordo: (softly) Lizzie what happened tell me.  
  
Lizzie: I can't  
  
Gordo: Why not  
  
Lizzie: (crying) he said if I told anyone he would hurt me worse  
  
Gordo: Who, Ethan. Did he do this to you?  
  
Lizzie just sat there nodding her head  
  
Just then Gordo saw Ethan walking their way. Probably to hurt Lizzie more.  
  
Gordo: Hey Ethan get over here!  
  
Lizzie looked up  
  
Lizzie: (softly) Gordo don't  
  
Too late. Ethan came over to them. He took one look at Lizzie and acted like he had no idea what happened.  
  
Ethan: What happened Lizzie?  
  
She turned her head down towards the floor again Ethan looked at her  
  
Ethan: You told!  
  
He marched over to her and was about to punch her but instead Gordo blocked his fist from her face.  
  
Gordo: Don't you ever touch her again!  
  
With that Ethan left Lizzie alone. Gordo turned to see Lizzie getting up. He walked over to her and passionately kissed her.  
  
An: So what do you think. Please review 


	2. I love you

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lizzie McGuire Characters.  
  
Lizzie looked up at Gordo. Suddenly Gordo felt like running.  
  
Gordo: I, I oh my god Lizzie I am so sorry  
  
Lizzie: (softly) No it's, it's ok. Thank you, for everything  
  
Gordo: Are you Ok? Why did Ethan do this to you?  
  
Lizzie: He took me to a motel last night. I, I said no and he punched me. I don't want him to hurt me Gordo. He'll find me and, and.  
  
Gordo: Shh listen Lizzie he won't I promise you he won't hurt you, ever.  
  
Lizzie smiled at the thought of that.  
  
Gordo: Hey Lizzie  
  
Lizzie: Yeah  
  
Gordo: Would, would you go out with me  
  
Lizzie: (sighing) Gordo, I, I can't not know. Let me get over Ethan. It's just.  
  
Gordo sealed her lips with another passionate kiss.  
  
Gordo: It's Ok I love you. I can wait.  
  
Lizzie: Thank you  
  
Gordo: Your welcome. So you um should put some ice on that eye. It's pretty bad.  
  
Lizzie: (laughing) I will I should get to class  
  
Gordo: Ok bye  
  
Lizzie: Bye.  
  
Lizzie went to her first class, Algebra. She quietly took her seat so that the teacher wouldn't notice. Just then she noticed that Ethan was in this class. Soon the bell rang and she slipped out but Ethan followed her. He grabbed her arm  
  
Ethan: I told you not to tell anyone!  
  
Lizzie: He found out Ethan! Everyone could by the way my eye looks! Ethan: Well let me look at it!  
  
He grabbed her arm and dragged her into the janitors closet.  
  
He punched in the eye again this time causing her to hit her head and then started choking her  
  
Lizzie: (out of breath) Ethan please, I, I'm sorry  
  
Just then the door opened. It was the principle, her algebra teacher, and Gordo. The principle pulled Ethan off of Lizzie.  
  
Principle: Mr. Craft. I hope you know that beating a women is against the law!  
  
Ethan: Sorry sir  
  
Principle: Well I guess we can talk about this in my office immediately!  
  
Ethan: Yes sir  
  
They left and Gordo helped Lizzie up.  
  
Gordo: Lizzie? Lizzie can you hear me?  
  
Lizzie: (weakly) Gordo? I, I  
  
Gordo: Shh come on lets get you home. I don't think you're feeling well enough to be in school  
  
Gordo knew the McGuire's weren't home he unlocked the door and walked Lizzie to the couch.  
  
Gordo: (Softly) Lizzie?  
  
Lizzie: Gordo I, I  
  
Gordo: Shh don't say anything. Here I'll be right back let me go get some ice.  
  
Lizzie: Thank you  
  
Gordo: No problem. 


	3. dates

A/n: Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews. Sorry I haven't updated in like forever. Anyway here's the next chapter.  
  
It had been about a month since Ethan had hurt Lizzie. He was suspended from school and Gordo and Lizzie had started going out.  
  
Gordo: Hey Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie: Oh hi Gordo.  
  
She smiled and he kissed her.  
  
Gordo: So what are you up to tonight?  
  
Lizzie: Nothing much. Homework mostly.  
  
Gordo: Do you want to go out to the movies or something?  
  
Lizzie: Sure. What time?  
  
Gordo: I'll pick you up around 7.  
  
Lizzie: Great.  
  
Just then the bell rang and Gordo and Lizzie went to their classes. After school Lizzie went home and got ready for her date with Gordo. The doorbell rang and she went to get it.  
  
Lizzie: Oh hey Miranda.  
  
Miranda: Hello Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie: Come on in. So what's up?  
  
Miranda: Nothing much. Are you going out with Gordo tonight?  
  
Lizzie: Yeah to the movies, why?  
  
Miranda: Just wondering.  
  
Lizzie: Oh, so did that new guy ask you out?  
  
Miranda: No such luck. I'm telling you I have absolutely no luck with boys!  
  
Lizzie: Don't worry one day you'll find someone  
  
Miranda: I hope.  
  
Miranda soon left and Lizzie continued getting ready. Around 7:00 Gordo came by and rang the doorbell.  
  
Gordo: Hey Lizzie  
  
Lizzie: Hey Gordo. You look great.  
  
Gordo: Same to you.  
  
That night Gordo had also planned to take Lizzie to dinner. When they got to their seats he went to get something. Just then someone came up to Lizzie.  
  
Ethan: Why hello Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie: Ethan, what are you doing here?  
  
Ethan: Can't a guy eat anymore? So are you here with that Gordon freak?  
  
Lizzie: Yes, actually I am.  
  
Ethan: Lizzie I would treat you a whole lot better than that Gordon Freak.  
  
Just then Gordo came over.  
  
Gordo: Ethan why don't you just leave her alone!  
  
Ethan looked at Gordo then left.  
  
Gordo: Are you ok?  
  
Lizzie: Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for helping me.  
  
Gordo: No problem.  
  
After the movies Gordo dropped Lizzie off at home. When she walked in to her room there was a figure standing there.  
  
Person: shall I kill you now or let you suffer? 


	4. wrong choices

A/n: Ok thank you so much for all of the lovely reviews. Supposedly if anyone reads my boring bio I was supposed to update on like Wednesday but I was busy playing outside so I never got to it. Anyway enough of my babbling and on with the story!  
  
Lizzie stood at the door, scared to death to even breath. The figure showed himself to be Ethan.  
  
Ethan: So, what will it be?  
  
Lizzie: Ethan I  
  
Ethan punched her in the stomach and she doubled over in pain.  
  
Ethan: (angrily) So now what will it be?  
  
Lizzie: Ethan please, I'm, I'm sorry. I'll go, go back out with you.  
  
Ethan: Well then just brake up with Gordo tomorrow and you can happily go out with me.  
  
Ethan leaves the house and Lizzie quietly gets up and moves to her bed. She hears the phone ring but doesn't bother. What will I do? She thought to herself. She knew she couldn't stay with Ethan, but either way it was a loose, loose situation. The next day she woke up for school and when she got to school she saw Gordo standing by her locker.  
  
Lizzie: Hey Gordo  
  
Gordo: Hi Lizzie  
  
Lizzie: (quietly) Listen Gordo we have to brake up  
  
Gordo: (confused) What? Why?  
  
Lizzie: We just have to, ok?  
  
Gordo saw the tears in Lizzie's eyes and immediately went over to hug her. She tried to push him away but he wouldn't let her.  
  
Gordo: (quietly) Lizzie, why do we have to brake up?  
  
Lizzie: (angrily) Because we have too.  
  
She looked up at Gordo then left.  
  
~Gordo's POV~  
  
I don't know why she wants to brake up. I love her and I know she loves me. Something must have happened. Just a matter of finding out what.  
  
~End POV~  
  
That day when Lizzie got home she heard the phone ring. She debated on picking it up but then chose too.  
  
Lizzie: Hello  
  
Ethan: Hey Lizzie  
  
Lizzie: (quietly) Oh hi Ethan  
  
Ethan: So do you want to go out tonight?  
  
Lizzie: Sure  
  
That day Lizzie avoided all of Gordo's calls. She got ready for her "date" with Ethan. She knew if she said no to anything with Ethan he would hit her. Around 7:00 she heard the doorbell ring.  
  
Lizzie: Hello Ethan 


	5. messages

A/m: Thank you for all of the reviews. I am sorry for the really long wait but I have been busy updating my other stories.  
  
The date went rather well, considering the circumstances. Ethan had been a real gentlemen and Lizzie enjoyed being around him. She thought that maybe Ethan had changed. Maybe he really did want to be with her. The end of the date came and Ethan walked Lizzie to the door. She thought now would be the perfect time to break the news to him. Tell Ethan that she wanted to be with Gordo, not him.  
  
Ethan: I had a really nice time tonight Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie: Yeah, me too.  
  
Ethan: So maybe we can go out again some other time?  
  
Lizzie: Listen Ethan you are a really great guy and all but I really don't think we should go out. I think we should break up and date other people. I can't see myself falling in love with you anymore. She said growing quieter.  
  
Before Ethan could say or do anything Lizzie apologized again and slipped into the house. An easy escape, she thought to herself as she locked the door. She went and checked the messages on her answering machine.  
  
Hey Lizzie it's me, Gordo. I um thought you would be home but I guess not. Listen just call me back and we can talk, you know sort things out and all. I love you just whatever you do please don't forget that no matter what your choices are in life I will ALWAYS be there for you, no matter what the situation is. Well I better go. Call me when you get a chance. ***BEEP***  
  
Lizzie had tears strolling down her face after the message ended. She knew she had made a mistake braking up with Gordo and an even bigger mistake for going out with Ethan tonight. She picked up the phone and dialed Gordo's number. She got the answering machine.  
  
Hey Gordo it's me Lizzie. Listen I am really sorry about this morning. I love you. I, I went out with Ethan tonight. I guess you can say it was the stupidest thing of my life. Well anyway call me back and I'll give you all the information. I love you Gordo and I realized tonight that you are the only person I will ever love forever. Please if you can forgive me enough call me. ***BEEP***  
  
Soon after Lizzie left the message she went to bed. She really hoped Gordo could forgive her. It was such a stupid mistake dumping him for Ethan. Though considering what would happen to her if she didn't she figured. She sighed and closed her eyes. Please oh please forgive me. She begged silently. With that she fell asleep.  
  
The next day at school she immediately ran to Gordo. He smiled when he saw her face. He went over and softly kissed her.  
  
Gordo: (softly) Are you ok? Did he hurt you?  
  
Lizzie: No, but Gordo I love you so much. Please forgive me for what I did.  
  
Gordo: Lizzie how can anyone not forgive you. Just tell me one thing. Why did you give Ethan a second chance?  
  
Lizzie: Long story, come over to my house tonight and I'll explain it.  
  
Gordo: (smiling) Anything to see you more.  
  
Lizzie laughed and kissed him again, this time with more passion. He smiled in return and looked at her.  
  
Gordo: We better get to class.  
  
Lizzie: Yeah we should.  
  
A/n: Ok I tried to make this chapter pretty long. Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. I am really trying to update more frequently. If you would like me to E-mail you when I post a new chapter leave your e-mail in your reviw.  
  
~Monique~ 


	6. Shall we do this

A/n: Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews.  
  
Lizzie felt happier than she had been in weeks. Ethan had started to leave her alone all though she often caught him glaring at her during classes. She tried to ignore those and thought about how happy she was with Gordo. In a matter of months she went from horrible and in danger to happy and safer than safe. She told Gordo the whole story with Ethan and he accepted it.  
  
~Gordo~  
  
I finally have the girl of my dreams. Lizzie McGuire is mine and I couldn't be happier. I only wish these things could stay the same.  
  
Lizzie was walking in the halls when she spotted Gordo.  
  
L: Hey Gordo!  
  
G: Lizzie how are you?  
  
L: Wonderful, you?  
  
G: Great. Lizzie I love you.  
  
L: I love you too Gordo.  
  
They smiled and Lizzie snapped out of it.  
  
L: Do you want to come over after school? I am babysitting Matt and I will be awfully lonely without my knight in shining Armour. She said smiling her beautiful smile.  
  
G: Sure.  
  
That night Gordo came over to Lizzie's. Matt who had decided to go over to Lanny's had left Lizzie and Gordo all alone.  
  
Lizzie: So I guess it's just you and me.  
  
Gordo: (Smiling) You my friend knew about this all along, didn't you?  
  
Lizzie: (smiling) Maybe.  
  
Gordo laughed and kissed her.  
  
Gordo: You are the most beautiful person I have ever met.  
  
Lizzie: Why thank you Mr. Gordon. You are the most handsome man I have ever met.  
  
The two were like that pretty much the whole night. Around 10:00pm Matt had called and said he was spending the night. Lizzie layed down on her bed and Gordo sat down right by her.  
  
Lizzie: Gordo I think that we should....  
  
Gordo passionately kissed her. The kiss became deeper and deeper until Gordo was on top of Lizzie.  
  
Gordo: Do you really want to do this?  
  
Lizzie: I have been waiting for this all my life.  
  
That night let's just say that Lizzie and Gordo both lost their virginity.  
  
A/n: So what do you think. I'm not sure if this is going way to fast or not. I have ideas for the next few chapters but I need to know what you wonderful people think. So as always please review. 


	7. The threat

A/n: Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews.  
  
After the first few days of Gordo and Lizzie expressing their love things went back to normal. Ethan was suspended for the rest of the year and he never tried to hurt Lizzie again. Though at least that's what everyone thought. Maybe these suspension things really didn't work for Ethan. Lizzie was walking home from school one day when she met Ethan at her door.  
  
Lizzie: (angrily) Go away Ethan, or I'll call the cops!  
  
Ethan: Oh so now the cops are getting involved?  
  
Lizzie: The cops should have gotten involved a long time ago.  
  
Ethan: Whatever. Listen you are the one that ruined my life. Now thanks to you I have been suspended from school.  
  
Lizzie: Hey, I'm not the one that hit you.  
  
Ethan: Listen maybe if I can't hurt you physically I'll have to hurt you emotionally. Besides don't even bother with the cops. Everyone knows my father is in charge of the police department so if you even try to press charges he'll drop them like a dead fly. Oh and since I can't hurt you maybe I'll just have to hurt your little friend, Gordo.  
  
With that Ethan left a scared Lizzie on her doorstep. Lizzie ran into the house. He can't hurt Gordo. I won't let him! She let out an angry sigh. Why is this happening to me! She yelled to no one inparticular. She went to the phone and called Gordo.  
  
Gordo: Hello  
  
Lizzie: Hey Gordo.  
  
Gordo: Hi Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie: What's up?  
  
Gordo: Nothing much  
  
Lizzie: Cool. You want to go to the digital bean?  
  
Gordo: Sure, cya in 10?  
  
Lizzie: I'll be there.  
  
With that she hung up the phone. She couldn't tell Gordo about Ethan. She didn't want to worry him. It was just a simple threat. A threat that even Ethan couldn't make come true. Lizzie sighed then headed to the digital bean. In no way would she tell Gordo about Ethan. When she got there she saw Gordo and smiled.  
  
Lizzie: Hey Gordo!  
  
Gordo: Hey Lizzie.  
  
That night Lizzie went to bed forgetting all about Ethan. It was just a threat. Nothing serious just a simple joke. 


	8. The class

It had been a week since Ethan's little "threat." Lizzie still hadn't told Gordo because she believed it was nothing more than that, a simple joke. Days would pass, Ethan was still out of school and Lizzie and Gordo spent more and more time together. One day in health class the teacher announced they would be watching a video.  
  
Teacher: Ok class so since we have been learning about making the right choices in your social life today we are watching a video similar to what we have been learning. In this video....  
  
The teacher droned on and on about this video. Lizzie thought nothing about it. That is until the teacher started mentioning something a little more to Lizzie's interest.  
  
Teacher: This video will show you what simple words such as I'll kill him or I'll bomb the school really can lead to. And what you can do to prevent it from happening.  
  
Lizzie's eyes immediately became worried. Ethan, Ethan had said he would hurt Gordo. Did he mean it? Was it a real threat not just some oh he's dead meat threat? Lizzie was shocked. Ethan would never kill someone, would he?  
  
Lizzie watched the video for about 10 minutes. During this she wrote a note to Gordo, who was also in this class. She was just about to pass it when something in the halls grabbed her attention. She figured it was just a couple of boys fooling around. Of course it seemed like it was until one boy came into the room. The boy who was Ethan Craft.  
  
Ethan: (Holing up a gun) Don't say a word or you all die?  
  
A/n: I know these chapters are really short. This story is coming to an end soon and I really need reviews. Please tell me what you think of my story so far. I know where this story is heading and will be updating more frequently. 


	9. please don't leave me

A/n: Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews.  
  
Lizzie was petrified. The teacher didn't speak. She instead closed her eyes and prayed to god. Instead one kid stood up and spoke out.  
  
Kid: Get away Craft! Put the gun away and leave! I don't even know how you got in this school!  
  
And with that the kid was shot. He searched the room and spotted Gordo. Lizzie immediately stood up and shouted at Ethan.  
  
Lizzie: Ethan No!!!!!!!  
  
But it was too late. Ethan had shot him right in the chest. With that he walked out of the room.  
  
Lizzie ran over to Gordo.  
  
Lizzie: (Crying) Gordo, Gordo please talk.  
  
Gordo: (quietly) Lizzie I... Love you Elizabeth McGuire  
  
Lizzie: (crying) I love you too David Gordon. Gordo please, please don't leave me now. Gordo I need you.  
  
She did all she could to save him. Soon the paramedics arrived and brought Gordo to the hospital.  
  
Lizzie: (To herself) Please don't leave me Gordo. I love you Gordo. I need you Gordo. Please don't leave.  
  
A/n: Ok again short but to tell you the truth the rest of this story is going to be short. I only have one more chapter after this and then I am going to add an epilogue. I really need reviews. Tell me what you think of the story, please! Again really sorry for the shortness but it will all fit in the end. I promise.  
  
~Monique~ 


	10. dead or alive

Lizzie waited impatiently in the hospital. What was taking so long? Why wouldn't they tell her about Gordo? She sat down and put her head in her hands. God why didn't she believe Ethan? Deep down she always knew what he said was the truth. It was all her fault! She thought to herself. Please, god please let Gordo be ok. She thought. Just then a nurse came in. She talked to the parents and then left. The parents face were horror stricken.  
  
Lizzie: (formally) Mr. and Mrs. Gordon.  
  
Mr. Gordo: Lizzie we have some news for you. Gordo is dead.  
  
And with that they left. Lizzie sat down. No, no he can't be dead, a dream, a horrible nightmare. Gordo wasn't dead. A single tear escaped her eyelids. This was all her fault. She should have told someone. She should have told Gordo! Now was too late. Now David zephyr Gordon was dead. Lizzie sighed one last long sigh and stood up. Without a second glance back she walked out of the door. Tears now steadily rolling down her cheeks. Why, why did Gordo have to die? It should have been her. She went home and lied on her bed. Gordo was dead, he would never see here again. She would never see him again. She cried herself to sleep that night and forever more she always remembered Gordo as the boy she loved, the boy she would never forget, the boy who saved her life.  
  
A/n: This is the last chapter except for the epilogue. Please read the epilogue. There is a secret that many will find out. 


	11. epilogue

Epilogue  
  
~ Lizzie finished school and then moved to LA to pursue an acting career. They say a girl only goes through so many boyfriends before they find Mr. Right but for Lizzie McGuire Gordo was her only true love. All through out high school the only boy that Lizzie ever loved was Alexander Michael McGuire-Gordon. The son that Gordo never met, or to put it bluntly Gordo's son. You see there was a secret that Lizzie found out only 3 days after Gordo's death. That secret was that she was pregnant, with Gordo's child. She chose to keep the baby. She vowed to herself to raise him alone and raise him just as well as her and Gordo would have done. To Lizzie Alex was Gordo, just a blessing from God to keep Gordo alive and with her.  
  
A/n: There the end! Of course if and only if my adoring reviewers want, I will make a sequel. One reviewer pointed out, ". Oh please not another Oh my god Lizzie is pregnant story..." I never intended to but of course I though this would be the nicest and of course saddest ending to end it at. Just say the word and I promise I will make a sequel. 


End file.
